Meo
Meo is a Herobrinian boss found after defeating Liras. She is significantly harder than him, but has many useful drops. Her drops as well as Liras' are the key to making the portal to Vade Eldera. Description Stats *Size: 12 block wingspan, 9 blocks long *Drops: Fractured Warstaff (1 / ), Ignus Malachite (0-5 / ), Ignustone (3-8 / 8 ), Eldritch Malachite (1-3 / 4 ) *XP: 1,200 *Speed: 7 m/s *Summoning Requirements: Attempt to enchant the Herobrinian Warhammer (after it has at least two Eldritch Malachite applied) Tactics ﻿Once the requirements are met, Meo will appear. Cutscene One The Player, frustrated, is trying to enchant his/her newly obtained Herobrinian Warhammer. Not long after, he/she drops the Herobrinian Warhammer on top of the enchantment table and groans, leaning over the table. Suddenly, a devilishly high-pitched voice of nails scratching on a chalkboard sound behind the Player, saying "You should really take care of weapons you know nothing of, shrimp." The Player whips his/her head around and nearly backs up into the enchantment table as Meo slowly approaches him. "I should've known a little kid mortal like you would try to do something as stupid as enchanting a Herobrinian weapon," Meo growls. "but now I know exactly how to make you squirm." Phase 1 It is nearly impossible to deal any substaintial damage to Meo with normal weapons, as she has a staggering 12 in this phase, not to mention as well as over two thousand health, thus it will be a very long, slow, and brutal fight for the Player. The only way you could possibly hurt her is with the Herobrinian Warhammer in its "rage mode", or when it is engulfed in eldritch fire. Meo has a weakness for fire, though it is difficult to hit her, as she is a long-range attacker, shooting the Player with black-red lightning from her corrupted scepter. When Meo is brought down 50 total hearts ( / ), she will play the next cutscene. Cutscene Two Meo slides backwards, as if about to trip, but regains balance quickly. Shaking off her bruises, she growls at the Player, "You have chosen the wrong creature to mess with." She then knocks the ground with the bottom of her staff, igniting the top with eldritch fire, and aggressively approaches the Player. As she does so, her whole body begins to glow with a sickly green aura. Phase 2 Meo gains invulnerability to all damage and will very frequently shoot beams of dark energy from her staff. When in close range, she will swing it around, which will ignite the Player in eldritch fire. The only way to deal damage is to reflect the beams back at herself with a sword or arrow, which will do 10 and 7.5 . Be careful, as her beams travel fast, and you don't have much time to dodge/reflect them back. When Meo is brought down 200 total health ( / ), she will play the next cutscene. Cutscene Three Meo growls, bending over and fumbling with her cracked warstaff, trying to fix it. "Runt," she snarls, "you broke my favorite weapon." The green aura is slowly fading, but Meo's eyes are glowing red with rage. "I might as well just crush you here and now, anyways. That was one of my many staves. You're as bad as the little ghost shrimp." Phase 3 Meo now enters her "rage phase", in which her defense is dropped (6 and 2 ) but her attack is boosted to a very high level (+4 / ). She will attack with great frequency and will still use her staff, but she cannot shoot lightning out of it any more and will merely swing it around in close range. Due to losing her ability to shoot lightning, she will no longer attack in long range, making it possible to safely use a bow (as long the Player has some distance between them). Caution is advised, as Meo will actively and relentlessly pursue the Player, meaning that it will be difficult to land any long-range shots without getting hit. Every now and then, Meo will have "ticks" in which she will have to stop moving for a few seconds. She loses all armor points, making it a great chance to deal heavy damage. Spam attacks with the Herobrinian Warhammer in its eldritch fire mode and let the damage heap up. When Meo is brought down 550 total health ( / ), she will enter her last cutscene. Cutscene Four Meo trembles as she falls to her knees, beaten and bruised up all over. "I don't understand," she wails. "How is this little mortal beating me?" The camera zooms in from an above shot into her staff, which is cracking more and more. Red-black light begins to shine out of the cracks, the staff shuddering on its own, as if possessed. The camera briefly flicks over to a frontal 3/4 view of Meo's head as she screams, "I will not be defeated by the likes of you, shrimp!" The camera flicks back to the staff, which is shaking violently as Meo picks it up with trembling hands. The Player backs up as Meo's whole body is encircled in dark energy, her staff pulsing with a deep maroon light. Phase 4 This is Meo's last phase. She will now fly up and shoot a weaker but longer form of lightning at the Player thru her staff, which is in pretty bad shape. Meo has her armor points back, but she keeps her attack boost. She will start fighting in long range again. Sometimes she will land and attempt a close-range lightning shot, in which the Player can spam melee attacks while her staff charges for two to three seconds before jumping out of the way. Meo is constantly moving in her fourth phase. This makes it difficult to attack her. The lightning can be deflected, but it does not cause Meo any harm to be hit by it. When Meo is down to 0 health (either just or both health bars if the Player depleted all first), she will shake violently, then dissintegrate into black ash, leaving behind her Fractured Warstaff and the other drops she happened to leave behind. Tips *As for all Eldritch mobs, some only drop certain items or amounts of items when their Eldritch health ( ) is depleted first before their regular health ( ) is. To maximize the quantity of loot, eliminate all of Meo's eldritch health before doing her regular health. *Meo's armor does not protect herself from damage dealt by other mobs. Wolves are a good choice, as Meo does not attack neutral mobs. *Distract Meo by getting other hostile mobs in her vicinity (20 blocks radius). She will attack them, giving a good opportunity to attack her while she's distracted. *For building the portal to Vade Eldera, it is essential that the Player gets rid of Meo's bar first so that they get more items than the normal amount to make the portal (Ignustone and Ignus Malachite is needed to build the portal). This is very important, as Meo cannot be challenged a second time. The Player must look for lots of diamonds and gold as well as continue farming Liras for the Eldritch Malachite that he drops in order to make the Ignus Malachite (aside from smelting, Ignus Malachite is made by crafting 2 diamonds and gold with an Eldritch Malachite). Ignustone is made when crafting Stone (not cobblestone) with Ignus Malachite. The portal requires 14 Ignustone and Ignus Malachite that the Player must place on top of the Ignustone, which will activate the portal. Trivia *Meo references Liras in her third cutscene, referring to him as "the little ghost shrimp". *Despite having wings, Meo does not actually fly until her last phase. *Meo is one of two Eldritch bosses that can only be fought in the Overworld. The other is Liras. All other bosses are fought in Vade Eldera. *Meo has mistakenly been called Moe and Mao in her lore books. Whether these are typos or alternate spellings is unknown and not explained otherwise. *Meo is the only Eldritch boss that has just three letters in her name. **Additionally, she is the only Eldritch boss whose name starts with an "m". Category:Mob Variations Category:Herobrinians Category:Hero-Bosses Category:Ghost Mobs Category:Highly Feared Category:Red Category:Black Category:Multicolored Category:Bosses Category:Eldritch Mobs Category:Eldritch Bosses